Inuyasha's Heart
by xxMewxx
Summary: This is my first one-shot.About Inuyasha letting the girl he loves know how he feels,Theres also a semi poem by me in it.So plz R&r.Im new....so yea.


Hi I'm Mew and this is my first one shot

Hi I'm Mew and this is my first one shot. Ill write a story if I do well on this one shot. So plz R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyashas Heart

After three years of having Kagome by his side and after finally destroying Naraku.

Inuyasha was planning to end it with her; to be with is true love. As he walked thru the forest small footsteps were following. As he entered the clearing he saw her she was the same as she had looked when he met her, her eyes as cold as a blizzard, her skin pale and white, and her voice as bitter as a ripe lemon in December.

"Inuyasha you came."

"Keh". Of course I came just as you expected, you told me to meet you here."

She stood up and walked towards Inuyasha. As he stood there he could feel the coldness of her eyes pierce thru his skin, sending shivers down his spin.

"Someone is watching us" she said.

"Good I want her to hear this."

"H-hear what?" she said a little more confused this time.

"Kikyo! Life with you is like me being in an icy hell burning and suffering, feeling the pain and reliving all the misery you put me threw. I gave you my love as I am and yet you still wanted to change me. I loved you for you and yet you shot me down and wanted me to change. But when Kagome stood by my side I felt so close so…so happy. I never felt like this with anyone else."

Inuyasha faced the sacred tree and yelled" Kagome come out I want to look you straight in the eyes when I say this!" Kagome came from behind the tree in stood awkwardly and looked at the Inuyasha.

"Kagome I'm glad you freed me from the tree and show me how to love myself and love others again. When we meet you didn't run, but instead you stood by my side and wiped away my tears. Even though I wanted to change myself for you, you wanted me to stay just as I was. You never shot me thru the heart in any kind of way. I thank you for dragging me out of the dark and into the light where I could recover from my blindness."

Before Inuyasha could say anything further Kikyo stepped in and shouted "Inuyasha you trader!! Does this girl honestly mean more to you then I do??"

There was a long pause of silence when Kagome eyes started to water, because she knew that Inuyasha would choose Kikyo like he always had. She looked at the ground so she could hide her tears from Inuyasha, but Inuyasha could smell the salt water. He looked over at Kagome and only one thought was running thru his mind and that was, he had to let her know. As Kikyo stood there waiting for Inuyasha to choose her she thought about how she would kill off Kagome and take the remaining of her soul.

"Yes…she does" was Inuyashas words

Kikyo and Kagome both looked up at Inuyasha and at once almost as reading each others minds only word that came out their mouths was "what?!"

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and pulled her into a loving embrace and told her what he had wanted to say since day one.**(The txt below is a poem I wrote to show what love is like to me its also by me so no disclaimers.)**

_**Kagome when I first met you I could find my way out of the dark.**_

_**Threw all my pain and suffering you led me threw it all.**_

_**Even when I stabbed you in the back and pierced threw your heart,**_

_**And led you into a world of misery you were still there.**_

_**When I said I couldn't stand to look at you I really meant,**_

_**That if I wasn't able to see you I would,**_

_**Gash my eyes out with the blades of hell.**_

_**When I told you I couldn't stand your presence,**_

_**I really meant…that if I couldn't be by you I would pour acid down my throat destroying my heart that is beating so pure to your touch.**_

_**I rather die and go threw the torches of Kami when he's pissed then not have you right here with me.**_

_**Kagome I Inuyasha love you and no one else .I'm sorry if I ever caused you pain, to suffer or to be stuck by my side.**_

Kagome had started crying by the time Inuyasha was done. Kikyo however was pissed. She got in a stance and aimed her arrow for the two and fired yelling," Die Inuyasha!!" Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha moved as the arrow was flying towards them for they were ready to die together in each others arms, but instead Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha and deflected the arrow and as if on command Kagome's remaining soul returned from Kikyo's body into hers. Nothing was left of Kikyo as lights began t o shoot out of her leaving the clay body, but dust which was carried away by the wind. When Kagome's soul, had enter her body she turned to face the half breed and looked up with loving eyes slowly closing them standing on her tip toes gently brushing her lips against his. Inuyasha thrown off guard at first recovered and kissed her back lovingly. When they broke away for air Kagome looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes and simply said whole heartedly "Inuyasha I love you". Once again as before he pulled Kagome into a loving embraced and said "I love you too Kagome. Promise to never leave my side" And with that Kagome said"I promise."

Ok hope you enjoyed it! . Mew hopes to get a lot of reviews so let me know if I should continue writing fanfic's and I'll continue.Plz Review!!


End file.
